Truth or Dare: Dar Dar Style
by DarkestShadow43
Summary: This is my pitiful attempt at a Truth or Dare. I hope at least one person likes it.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare: Dar Dar style =D**

**I OWN NOTHING 'CEPT CHESHIRE AND ME! =D**

"Welcome everyone! This is REVEALED!" A voice says as lights flip onto the stage. There stands a little girl in a grey and blue dress. She cocks her head, smiles and motions to the audience. "This is the show where the darkest of darkest secrets are REVEALED, where betrayals are REVEALED, and some good old tears will be REVEALED!" She stops and listens for a moment.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE DOESN'T WANT TO….THIS IS DAR DAR AND MY GAME SHOW THINGY AND WE SAY HE WILL BE ON IT! I DON'T CARE IF HE'S DEAD….BRING HIM BACK! RYUGA WILL BE HERE!"

"Sorry about that, folks." Another voice says as another girl appears on stage. She has long brown hair tied into a ponytail braid with anime bangs in her face. She has eyes that are colored a light blue. She wears a black tank top with a pink tutu skirt and brown boots to match. A white jacket sits around her shoulders, Ryuga style. She smiles and waves as she comes out.

"And this is the infamous, I mean horrible, I mean…"

"We get it, I'm DarkestShadow43." The girl says to the cat-themed female. "Now be a good girl, Ashlyn."

"IT"S CHESHIRE!"

"Cheshire…"

"Call me Ashlyn and I will call you Dar Dar."

"You already call me that."

"Oh."

"Anyway, welcome to TRUTH OR DARE…"

"DAR DAR STYLE!" Cheshire finishes. "Wait a minute….I thought I was running a sappy touchy/feely type of show."

"Surprise!" Dar Dar says with jazz hands.

"Meanie!"

"You wanna be deleted?!"

"No…" The cat themed female sulks a little under the threat of her creator.

"Okay, so here's the deal." Dar Dar says with a smile. "I will be supplying the first chapter of truths and dares and then the readers will help me out a little." She cocks her head and asks if that's okay.

"I don't think so."

"Nobody asked you."

"Jeez, you two, fight a lot." A third voice says as Kyoya appears.

"And let's introduce the contestants." A group of bladers appear consisting of those in the next sentence. Tsubasa, Yu, Ryuga, Kyoya, Gingka, Hyoma, Madoka, Hikaru, and Kenta walk out and take their seats.

"Let me guess, you have our beys and if we don't corporate, they will be crushed."

"NOPE!"

"HUH?!" The group says.

"No, if you don't participate, then I will send Cheshire after you." Dar Dar says with a wicked smile. Cheshire gives them a happy/evil look and raises her eyebrows a little. Everyone's faces pale and they agree, except Kyoya.

"I'm out of here." He stands up to leave and walks out, when Dar Dar nods to her creation. Cheshire runs back and several screams ensue. Kyoya comes out in ripped clothes and scratches everywhere.

"Will you play?"

"YES! Just keep here away from me!" He takes his seat and Cheshire walks back out satisfied. She takes her place by me and smiles, asking if anyone else doesn't want to play. They shake their heads, saying they'll play.

"Good!" The authoress smiles. "Then let's commence, shall we?"

"Who's the first victim?" Cheshire says. "I mean, contestant…"

"Hyoma." The Aries Blader shouts a look of "HELP ME!" at his friends as he comes over.

"Your dare…" Cheshire fingers a piece of paper. "Clean my room!"

"WHAT!" the blader shouts. Cheshire claws the air.

"You were saying?" Hyoma gulps then leaves to go clean. The bladers hear a scream and something falling a couple minutes later.

"What did you do to him?" Kenta asks. "When did you last clean your room?"

"I'd say, never!" Cheshire laughs evilly. "I've only had a room just now. Before that, Dar Dar made me sleep on the cold hard floor. An AWWW comes from the crowd and popcorn is thrown at the authoress.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She smiles evilly and presses a button. A ton of rotten fish guts falls on the audience and Blader Dj's voice is heard saying "GROSS!" Madoka questions Dj's appearance.

"Now then, next dare." The evil girl fingers with some papers in a bowl and pulls on out. She walks over a little bit and announce the name, Hunger Games Style.

"Gingka Hagane."

"NOOOOOOO!" He screams in the air, dramatically.

"Are you done?"

"Give me a sec. NOOOOO!" He pauses. "Okay, I'm done." He gets off his knees and sulks over.

"Your dare: Give this rose to someone waiting for you in a nearby mall."

"That's not bad."

"But here's the catch: I'm not telling you who it is and you have thirty seconds to find them."

"WHAT?!" The blader yells like Masamune would.

"THAT'S MY THING, GINGKA! GET YOUR OWN!" We hear from the crowd.

"And look, Masamune's joining them on the show!" I say pointing to the standing blader in the crowd.

"You bet I am…wait, WHAT!" He screams at the dare giving authoress, who giggles evilly.

"YUPPERS!" Cheshire forces him into a chair by Tsubasa and Yu.

"AND GO GINGKA!" Dar Dar sends him off. She teleports him to the mall and Cheshire hacks into the cameras. Everyone watches as Gingka looks around and spots his father.

"DAD!" The blader runs to his father and gives him the rose.

"I'm not the one you give this to."

"WHATT!" Gingka takes it and looks around. "WHERE IS THIS PERSON!?"

"And time's up!" Dar Dar says as the rose opens up and shoves a hot dog in Gingka's mouth. He gags but swallows it.

"Why is it a hot dog?" Yu questions and Cheshire explains that Gingka hates them.

"So, every minute he doesn't find the person, he has to eat a hot dog. And some of them have different flavors." Just then Gingka screams the word hot and looks for water. He grabs a pop out of someone's hand but it just burns his mouth more. Everyone just cracks up as Gingka runs around, yelling HOT HOT!

I send him a note saying he can come back. He takes a seat and mutters something about a burned tongue.

"Last Dare for this chapter then maybe a couple truths. Yu: Eat a buggie."

"COOL!" The little boy shouts as Cheshire hands him a bug. He eats it and says that he's number one! "That wasn't too hard."

"Okay then…" Dar Dar and Cheshire share a look.

"Come back soon to see more…if you liked it. These were thought up at the top of Dar Dar's head. Hope you liked it, even just a little. Send us some truths or Dares."

"Ashlyn, we didn't do any truths this chapter. Really quickly, ummm…Hikaru, do you like gummy bears?"

"Yes?"

"THEN HAVE A BUNCH!" I pull a lever and a ton of gummy bears fall on the Aquario blader. Her head pops up and she looks a little dazed.

"Come back soon…." Cheshire and Dar Dar sign off after Cheshire chastises her for using her real name.

"I created you. I can call you whatever I want!"

"Well, I can do this!" Cheshire gives the authoress a wet willy and a cat fight starts.

The girls roll around on the floor and Tsubasa stands and comes over to the camera.

"I guess I'm signing off." Tsubasa says. "Till next chapter, unfortunately…"

"BYE!" Yu jumps in front of him and smiles.

** So this is my attempt at a Truth or Dare. I know it sucks but I tried. I hope at least one person smiled and liked it. Review and tell me how bad I am. Thanks for reading. TTYL**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

**Hey guys, **

** I know you thought this was an update but it's coming either today or tomorrow. Anyway, someone reminded me that I need to take Truths or Dares by PM. So If you would be so kind as to do that from now on that would be great. You can still review just please send the Truths or Dares by PM. **

**Thanks guys. **

** DarkestShadow43 and Cheshire. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Truth or Dare: Dar Dar Style**_

**I OWN NOTHING 'CEPT CHESHIRE AND ME!**

** Chapter 2 **

** Note to the readers: I am going to refer to myself (Dar Dar) in first person. It's really hard to write in third person. Just warning you.**

"Welcome back…" I say as I stand up. My clothes are new.

"When did you change clothes?" Madoka asks.

"Um…Well, a certain BAD OC who shall be unnamed….CHESHIRE, torn my lovely little outfit. So I changed it a pretty little outfit like this." I motion to my outfit. I wear a red short sleeve jacket with a red miniskirt. I have black leggings and brown boots for shoes.

"Those look like my shoes…." Ryuga says.

"They are."

"WHAT?!"

"Yep, I stole them…" Ryuga looks down and sees he has big pink slippers on instead of his boots.

"Why did you steal his boots? Don't they stink?" Yu asks.

"I put socks on…" I shrug.

"AHHHHH!" Cheshire cries as she takes a battering ram and knocks me off screen.

"EHHHHH!" I scream as I go flying.

"What are you guys fighting for?" Kyoya asks.

"I don't know…it's just fun." Cheshire shrugs. "Anyway, time for the TRUTH OR DARE!"

"I thought you were against it…" Kenta says.

"Whatever…let's introduce our guests. We have…two guests today."

"AHHH!" I scream as I ram a wrecking ball into Cheshire.

"I'm blasting off again!" Cheshire quotes as she flies off screen.

"As she was saying, let's introduce one of the guests, RIGA!" A beautiful, young, girl comes out on screen. She wears a dark pink, shoulderless top with a jean skirt. She has a several bracelets ringing her arm and wears white boots.

"I like the outfit…"

"Thanks, I picked it out myself." I flip my hair.

"Why couldn't I wear my normal clothes…"

"Um…Cheshire threw them in a fire pit. I had those on reserve."

"Okay, then….who is the other guest?"

"He'll come out later."

"I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALLLLL!" Cheshire sings off key as she swings a wrecking ball at me. Riga whips out light saber and splits the ball in half. Everyone gasps at her and she giggles a little, muttering something about unicorns and sparkles. Cheshire falls down and then runs off.

"Anyway…let's do the Dares…" I say, a little scared.

"Malluchan: Tsubasa has to do the Chicken Dance." I fall over laughing after I read the card.

"MALLUCHAN!" Tsubasa says as he looks at the camera. He stands up and I have him go change.

"Where's he going?" Gingka asks.

"SOMEWHERE!" I say cryptically.

"So, while we're waiting, let's do another." Riga suggests.

"Okay…" I pick another card. "Oh, this one needs a guest. BENKEI!" The bull blader comes out and waves to the camera.

"HI MOMMY! I'm on TV!" He says. He sees Kyoya and runs over to hug him. "B-B-B-B-BULLL! KYOYA-PAL!" Kyoya barely manages to step out of the way and Benkei goes over the couch.

"Mean, much?" I ask.

"You're the one who was launching wrecking balls at Cheshire." I mutter "true dat!" at his response.

"Okay…next dare!" Riga takes the card and reads it. "From AngelfromHeaven2012: Kyoya has to give Benkei a piggyback ride!"

"WHATTTT!" Both bladers say.

"NOPE! I'm outta here!" Kyoya says. He walks off and we hear screams from backstage. He comes out again, beat up.

"I thought you and Cheshire were fighting." Hikaru says.

"Just because we're playing doesn't mean she won't still beat up if you don't do the dares." I say.

"Okay…"Riga walks over and taps the boy's shoulders. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" I say as Cheshire reappears with a hammer. "Just stop and let's do the show…"

"But WE CAN'T STOP! AND WE WON'T STOP!" Cheshire sings again. I slap her across the face and kick her off screen.

"NOT THAT SONG! EVER!" I scream at her.

"Why does she keep singing?"

"I think she found my laptop this weekend. She was YouTube a lot."

"HEART ATTACK!" We hear from backstage.

"Okay…" I get a message from a worker that Tsubasa ready. "Let's go, Wing Boy."

"Hey…he'd make the perfect wing man, wouldn't he?" Riga jokes and we all laugh. Tsubasa emerges in a chicken costume. His face is beat red and everyone dies of laughter.

"Let's go!" I start the music and he starts dancing rigidly. I nod to Riga and she sneaks around behind him. She takes a package of ice and dumps it down his back. He squeals like a girl in a shoe sale and starts moving around. He dances with the ice down his shirt and everyone laughs their heads off as he moves around. I finally stop the music and drop to the ground, laughing. A worker comes and takes Tsubasa backstage.

"Okay." Riga wipes away some tears and claps her hands. "Boys, let's go." Kyoya doesn't move and Riga hits a pressure point in his shoulder. He bends down and she motions for Benkei to get on his back.

"I'll have a little mercy on you. Take five steps and you're done." I say and Kyoya stands up a little. He struggles for the five steps and then drops Benkei. He's sweating like crazy. He drops to the ground and I have workers come get him. "He'll be back soon."

"Alright, we have time for a least one more Dare and a couple truths. Another one from AngelfromHeaven2012. RYUGA!" I say with a wicked smile. The dragon blader pales and stands. Riga jumps down and onto his shoulders.

"GO, MY UNICORN PEAGSUS!" She screams as Ryuga struggles to hold her up.

"Um, Riga?!" I say.

"Yeah, Dar Dar?"

"I need him alive for the rest of the show." Riga pouts at me and then jumps down. Ryuga dusts of his shoulders and asks me what he has to do.

"Just go change." I say as a worker takes him backstage.

"Let's do another dare while we're waiting."

"Okay Riga." I look for another. She takes the cards and hands me one.

"This was one of mine."

"Okay. Let's do both of yours cause they don't take that long." She pulls out another card and I take it.

"This is gonna be funnnn…" Riga smiles evilly.

"Gingka…" I look at Riga. "I didn't know I had to have HIM. We'll have to wait. I need Cheshire to go get…him…" I say and Riga pouts a little.

"Can we still do the other?"

"Yeah." I call Masamune up. "You have to say you are the worst blader….in the world."

"WHATT?!" He shouts.

"You have to do it in this camera which is showing on all the jumbotrons in the world. So everyone will see you say it." I hold up a camera and he pouts.

"Nope!" He says. "Not gonna say it!" All of the sudden, a white cloud appears around him. He screams a little and after a couple seconds it disappears. Masamune stands there, beat up, and Cheshire stands off to the side, smiling wickedly.

"How about now?" Her claws gleam in the light.

"I'MTHEWORSTBLADERINTHEWORLD!" He gasps for breath. "There! I SAID IT!"

"See, that wasn't so hard." I smile.

"What am I doing in this?!" Ryuga comes out in a pair of swim trunks.

"Well…. This was the dare from AngelfromHeaven2012. You have to go swimming in the shark tank!" I say in a singsong voice.

"WHAT!?" He screams and Cheshire picks him up. She throws him to the left and he hits a trampoline. It's angled down and sends him into the water. He comes up and screams as sharks swim around him.

"Well, then. That's the end of this show. Hope you had fun. Thanks for watching." Riga and I say.

"If we didn't get to your truth or dare….they will be in the next chapter. Thanks for READING" Cheshire corrects me. I hit a button and a piano drops on her.

"How do you like that?!" I shout at her.

"STARS DANCE!" She sings and I roll my eyes.

**Thanks for reading. Review please and send me Truth or Dares. I have some conditions. No YAOI or YURI. Also please try to use the characters I have mentioned. Please send them by PM. I almost got in trouble so please help me to keep the rules by sending them by PM. Thanks guys. **

**Also. I don't own the songs: We can't stop, Wrecking Ball, Stars Dance, and Heart Attack. They belong to Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, and Selena Gomez. **


End file.
